


Do You Want To Hear A Story?

by DrakonLady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired By Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonLady/pseuds/DrakonLady
Summary: Humans feared us. That’s why the war started, they were afraid of us absorbing their souls. Turning into beasts with unfathomable power. So the drove us out. Locked us away under a mountain. Seven of their best wizards to keep us here trapped forever. But you wanted a story yes? A legend or myth, not a history lesson.





	Do You Want To Hear A Story?

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAN. Anyway, this exists because after playing deltarune and undertale (again) I haven't been able to stop thinking about them and everything i get my grubby little gay hands on becomes FMA. I don't know if I'll do more of this, I might if its like highly requested.

** **

Do you want to hear a story?

 

Humans feared us. That’s why the war started, they were afraid of us absorbing their souls. Turning into beasts with unfathomable power. So the drove us out. Locked us away under a mountain. Seven of their best wizards to keep us here trapped forever. But you wanted a story yes? A legend or myth, not a history lesson.

Well, when we first were sealed away we walked and walked until we reached the end of the caves. Till we had somewhere to call home. Then we built ourselves a kingdom, built ourselves higher. This kingdom, this home, was ruled by a fair king and queen. Nobel and kind they reigned the Underground with a benevolent touch. After many years they had triplets, powerful ones with gifts, not even the wisest and oldest monsters could explain.

The youngest was a walking storm, the middle bright like an eternal flame, the eldest cold as ice with eyes like daggers.

They lived many years playing and learning. Happy with the kingdom and its subjects and themselves. That was they where happy, till the youngest became ill. So ill in fact it became clear that she would never get better. Her elder siblings would hunt for flowers and bugs and all things from the outside, hoping to bring even the smallest smile to her face.

While the mother began to grieve for her child the father scoured all of the kingdom, the underground for anyone to heal his youngest.

When the child of storm died the middle threw himself upon her body and absorbed her soul. Turning them into a horrific monster, that ruined the kingdom desperate to free themselves from the trapped and dark caverns it had once called home. The eldest child horrified with what their siblings had become, sealed them away in the deepest part of the caverns.

The eldest child sobbed outside the locked door for days, certain their siblings had been consumed with grief and greed. The father was filled with so much anguish that he declared that every human who fell into the underground to be killed. If just to fill his daughter's last wish. That included his oldest, unfortunately.

A tragic tale mind you.

Or perhaps a cautionary one if you continue down this path you have weaved for yourself.

But that doesn’t matter right now.

All that matters now.

Is what you will name this fallen human

  ****

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you believe I Wrote this horse shit??? Anyway if you want to see more (or have any suggestions of what characters should be what when where and why) just leave a comment. I Love hearing from you all and this is starting to sound to much like a youtube outro Whatever `\\_(ツ)_/`. (Oh also like if you have any questions or about who the fallen human is even or the triplets i thought i made it clear but like yall aint livin in my brain soooooooooo)


End file.
